In a system in package (SiP), a plurality of chips are included in a single package.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-309183, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2007/032184, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-35889.